videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
IPad Super Mega Battle
IPad Super Mega Battle is not a sequel is just an update version of IPod Touch Super Mega Battle Gameplay Same as IPod Touch Super Mega Battle Modes *Arcade Mode *Vs Mode *Options *Extra Options(after beating Arcade mode) *Boss Rush mode *Color Edit mode *Survival mode *Training Mode *Costume mode *(new to IPad Super Mega Battle) Playable Characters #Red Bird #Om Nom #Air Penguin #Sensei #Redford #Joe #White Stick Figure #Zombie #Fancy Pants #Pixel Monster #Doodler #Jax #Barry Steakfries #Amazing Alex #John Gore #Blue Bird #Fragger #Lupin #Jenny Gore #Ooga 10 New Characters #Bobo Heroes #Princess Clover #King Pig #K.O. Kid #Mad Scientest #Hero(from Fastar) #Sushi Cat #Dirt #Puss in Boots #Boss(from WackyLand Boss) Guests(DLC only) #John/collaterale1 #Cosmo the Seedrian #Amy Rose #Yoshi #Yun Lee #Yang Lee #Agito90 #Gannon X #Gumball (Returning) #Ami (Retruning) #Wage (Returning) #U.B. (Returning) New Arenas #Sad forest #Westling camp #Hero world #Dirt's world #John's House(DLC) #Space Colony Eurasia(DLC) #Hong Kong(DLC) #Agito's world(DLC) #Gannon's Fun & Play(DLC) #Ami Yumi Stadium(DLC) New Items #Golden Sword(Rare) #Grenade #Tomato #Card Summoner #Golden Bazooka(Very Rare) #Golden Gun(Extremily Rare) New Weapons *Bobo Heroes:Himselfs *Princess Clover:Sad Sword *King Pig:Armor Pig,Mustache Pig *K.O. Kid:His Fists *Hero:Sword *Sushi Cat:Nofthing *Dirt:Scythe *Puss in Boots:Sword *Boss:His Fists *Buddy: ANYTHING, MAN! *John/collaterale1:Mega Buster,Copy powers,Cyber Gloves *Cosmo:Flower Bomb *Yun & Yang:Kicks & fists *Agito90:Agito Sword,Card Summoner *Gannon X:PK powers,Baseball Bat *Gumball:Karate Chop,Gum Gun *Ami:Drums *Wage:Box Bomb *U.B.:TBA New Supers *Bobo Heroes:TBA *Princess Clover:Activates Sad mode *King Pig:Summon his pigs to attack the enemies *K.O. Kid:Do his combo fists *Hero:Hero runs to the enemy,the screen goes black(Shun Goku Satsu style),slash the enemy 10 times & finish him off with one giant slash *Sushi Cat:Opens his mouth & suck the emenies *Dirt:Use his Long Golden Scythe to slash the Enemies *Puss in Boots:Dances the enemies *Boss:Do an Earthquake *Buddy: Summons a Nuclear Bomb. *John:Does Nova strikes with his Ultimate Armor *Cosmo:Transforms into her adult form & start traps the enemies *Yun:Genei Jin *Yang:Seiei Enbu *Agito90:Do some Slash combos *Gannon X:Bring his My little landi Blaster *Gumball:Manly version *Ami:Summon Yumi to do "Puffy Jam Seasons" *Wage:TBA *U.B.:Opens his chest & do some crazy attacks New Achivements *New gang:Unlock all characers *Bobo Party:Beat arcade mode as Bobo heroes *Sad Princess is Sad:Beat arcade mode as Princess Clover *Pignate the world:Beat arcade as King Pig *K.O. You win:Beat arcade as K.O. Kid *The Hero is you:Beat arcade as Hero *The Cutest thing EVAHH!!!:Beat arcade as Sushi Cat *Death Cat:Beat arcade as Dirt *No culpe al gato:Beat arcade as Puss in Boots *Boss is Happy!:Beat arcade as Boss *Bring the Atomic Bomb:Beat arcade as Buddy *The best youtuber ever:Beat arcade as John *Cute Seedrian:Beat arcade as Cosmo *Skateboard Brothers:Beat acarde as both Yun & Yang *Misterious figure:Beat arcade as Agito90 *The number 1# hero:Beat arcade as Gannon X *The Amazing World is Amazing:Beat arcade as Gumball *Puffy Jam Seasons:Beat Arcade as Ami *The Orange Uglydoll is not so Ugly:Beat Arcade as Wage *U.B. wins:Beat Arcade as U.B. *Youtube Unite:In Team Battle use John & Agito90 *Youtube Unite 2:In Team Battle use John & Gannon X *Youtube Unite 3:In Team Battle use Gannon X & Agito90 *A Princess & a Seedrian:In Team Battle use Princess Clover & Cosmo *Skateboard Brothers 2:In Team Battle use Yun & Yang *Costume Time!!!:Use a costume for a Rardom character More to Come IPad controls Same as IPod Touch version IPod Touch An IPod Touch will be released but will be called "IPod Touch Super Mega Battle". Merchandise IPad Super Mega Battle/Merchandise More to Come here's more than this to come... Category:Sequels Category:IPod games